Happy Birthday Finnick Odair
by twiistedfantasy
Summary: Finnick's 25th birthday in District 4. Story much better than discription, trust me. Rated T for language and mildly suggested themes. One shot.


It was my 25nd birthday and Annie and I were sitting at the oak table in our huge kitchen in our victor house waiting for my party guests to arrive. I stare at the love of my life as I'm spinning the sugar cube bowl carefully placed in the center of the table.  
>"So, who's all coming again?" Annie asks arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow while curling a lock her beautiful dark hair in one of her fingers. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect beauty. "...Finnick?" She questions, seeing as I'm for some reason I am incapable of answering.<br>"Yeah.. Uh.. What was the question?" Annie doesn't answer me; she just throws her head back and laughs. Obviously aware of the fact her very presence is throwing me off. "Sorry, uhm Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Gale, and ... That's pretty much it."  
>"Wow, that's pretty pathetic, Finnick. You're 25 now and your party guests consist of a whole bunch of teenagers." She smirks at me then laughs even harder, and then I can't help but laugh with her. It is pretty pathetic.<br>"And it'll especially suck because you didn't mention me so I'm assuming I'm not invited." She says, using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears she cried from laughing so hard. Then gives an expression of mock-sorrow.  
>"Well I dunno, you haven't been very nice to me lately." I say, reaching into a bowl of sugar cubes on the table and popping one in my mouth. As Annie leans forward and smacks my shoulder.<br>"Finnick you're going to grow into an old, fat man if you keep eating those things." I look at her with a look she knows all too well.  
>"See, this is what I mean. You're hurting my feelings." I say, pouting and crossing my arms to stick my tongue out at her.<br>"You're 25, Finnick." Annie rolls her eyes and gets up off her chair and starts to leave but I reach up and catch her arm, surprised she turns around with a confused gaze. I get up off my chair and pull her into a hug. "I love you." I whisper into her ear in my "finnicky" way. She rests her head on my shoulder. I pull away and look in her eyes as I reach down and grab another sugar cube, already feeling the energizing affects of the first one starting to make its appearance. "But you're still not invited." I smirk as I pop the sugar cube into my mouth and turn to walk away. "FINNICK!" She screams in the way she always does when I act this way. But I don't stop, I keep walking down the hall to the television room smirking and sucking on the sugar cube.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang but I stayed lying on the couch yelling "it's OPEN!" But since they didn't hear me, I resulted to option B. "ANNIE!" I yell. It's my birthday; I don't wanna do anything I don't have to.<br>"Finnick! You lazy ass. I'm not ready! You go get it!" She yells back from a far away room.  
>"Get ready for what?" I laugh, ignoring the annoying constant ringing of the doorbell. "You aren't even invited!"<br>"Oh shut up and get the door before I come over and smack you!" She shouts, giggling. The ringing turning into fist pounding and threats to crash in.  
>"I just might enjoy that." I say in my famous seductive purr. I'd continue the conversation but I get up before Katniss and her friends break down my door. Reluctantly, I walk toward the grand entry way where the door is. I glanced in the mirror to make sure if I'm presentable. As if, the rare occasion would occur -unlikely-. I run my fingers through my bronze hair and reach for the golden door knob. I turn it and swing the door open.<br>"Happy Birthday!" They all shout, throwing their hands up unless they were holding something. Katniss' hands were full of bags and presents as were Peeta's. Why'd they do this to me? I told them I didn't want anything.  
>"They're spoiling you rotten, Finnick." Johanna spurts out around fits of laughter. I give a short laugh and reach out to hug my pitiful group of friends. Or I call them friends because it's shorter than calling them : the guy I gave CPR to bring back to life and his girlfriend that I fought with in the 75th quarter quell hunger games, Johanna my friend and also someone I knew from a while back and Gale... Uh, Katniss' best friend. I just figured the term "friends" were easier.<br>"You'd think being the heart-throb of the whole entire Captiol and all of Panem, you'd have more friends, but yet, here we are." Johanna continues. But I just roll my eyes, smile and hug them. Then Katniss breaks away and her eyes widen and her face breaks out in a huge smile as she screams "Annie!" I turn around to follow her gaze and freeze where I stand as I set my eyes on the beauty standing before me. She wore her hair in a beautiful up-do and she was wearing a flowing sea green dress. I smile so big at her I feel as though my cheeks might fall off, but I don't care, she's beautiful and she's all mine. I walk up to her and slide my arm through hers then around, hand resting at her waist and bringing her to my side. "So what are you waiting for? Come inside! Make yourselves at home." Annie says as she smiles and motions with her hand to come in even though we'll be leaving shortly to one of District 4's best beaches. I grab my beach bag and I'm pretty much ready to go when Peeta says "Finnick, why don't you open your presents!" With a grin so huge it looks painful. I shake my head though, I never asked for presents and I don't really feel like it.  
>"Oh come on Finnick. Too old for presents? Now that you're 25 you're 'too cool'!" Katniss questions. "Alright, alright fine. I'll open them." I laugh and roll my eyes. I reach for one of the bags and open it slightly, taking in the tissue paper and eyeing it uncertainly.<br>"Just open it, Finnick. It's nothing lethal." Says Gale. He's been pretty quiet I wasn't expecting him to speak. So I laugh to ease the awkwardness. Then I dig into the bag and find a box wrapped in paper. After I pull off the paper, ripping it and throwing it to the side, I see it's wrapped in a layer of tape.  
>"Is this an intelligence test? Am I being timed? Who is this from?" I ask, throwing my arms up in exasperation. "I'm an old man now, I don't have energy to do this." I show a face of mock-tiredness.<br>"I just heard you were good with your hands Finnick. Just wanted to put your skills to the test." Johanna says with a wink.  
>"So this is a test." I say slipping my finger under a layer of tape. "Well in that case..." I dig my hand further and rip all the tape off, earning myself a wide-eyed Johanna. "I get 100%." Then my little party murmurs laughter as I finally get to the actual present. And when I do, the laughs grow louder. It's a bag of sugar cubes.<br>"Johanna! I just tried to get him to stop eating those!" Annie whines face-palming herself. I open the bag and pop a sugar cube in my mouth making an "mmmmmm" noise as to show how delicious they are and how I'm probably never gonna stop eating them.  
>"Thanks Johanna, at least someone's on my side." I smirk and lean over to give her a weird side-ways hug. Then when I'm handed my next present, I realize this will be 10 times easier to open than the last one. Taking a glance over it, I see this one is from Gale, Katniss and Peeta. They smile at me while I look at them then Peeta nods his head, encouraging me to open it. I open the rather large bag and take out the crumpled, blue tissue paper only to be hit by a wave of confusion. <em>What is this? <em>I pull out the long rectangular shape to see the beautiful artwork that, by the looks of it, was painted by Peeta himself. I'm left wide-eyed as I take in the artwork. It's a painted picture of Katniss, Peeta, Gale and I on one of the oceans here in District 4.  
>"Do you like it?" Peeta questions smiling, already knowing the answer and clearly proud of his work.<br>"I- I love it, it's... " I shake my head, this piece was amazing.  
>"That's great, I was afraid you weren't gonna like it." Katniss says, breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing in her chair. Then a gasp behind me as Annie sees the painting. I give the painting to her so she can get a better look at it.<br>"Thanks guys, this... I didn't expect this. Thanks a lot." I say gathering up all the scattered tissue paper and garbage to throw out.  
>"I've got it, Finnick." Annie says trading me the painting for the trash and walking away to dispose of it.<br>"Thank you so much Peeta," I start but then get a look from Katniss. "And Katniss. This painting... Words cannot describe how beautiful this is. How'd you get the inspiration for this?"  
>"Well at first I had no idea what to do, but then Katniss here," Peeta says, looking at Katniss lovingly. "She reminded me of the beautiful beaches here and how you <em>always<em> talk about them."  
>"Well you definitely captured the beauty of the scene." I say tracing my hands along the painting, feeling the texture.<br>"Speaking of beautiful scenery," Annie says grinning as she walks up behind me as I'm sitting in my chair, then placing a delicate hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we head out to one?"  
>I turn around and smile at her "Great idea, everyone ready to go?" They all share a nod of agreement and I bend down to pick up my duffle-bag holding some towels, deflated beach balls and an extra shirt just in case. "Then let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>We arrive at the beach in 10 minutes walking since from my house, it's pretty close. The screeching I anticipated started as soon as they laid eyes on this beach. And I don't blame them, this place looks like anyone's ideal image of a paradise. The warm wind hits me as well as the smell of sunscreen, salt and fries from the snack bar down the beach. I turn to see Katniss and Peeta holding hands, admiring the beautiful scene. The clear blue waves lapping the shore and the feel of warm sand under your feet being squished in between their toes. This brings a smile on my face because I know exactly how they feel. I feel that way every time I come here with Annie. Ah, the glorious times. Then, as if on cue to my thoughts, Annie skips to my side. Her arms wrapping around me.<br>"Isn't it gorgeous?" Her voice rings like a melodic tune in my ears.  
>"Not quiet when you're standing right there in comparison." I say, smirking at her, looking into her eyes. She pulls away slightly and starts laughing.<br>"Finnick, you're so cheesy." And I laugh with her.  
>"Who doesn't like cheese though?" I cock my head to the side, still laughing with her. Though I sound idiotic compared with her song of giggles.<br>"Happy Birthday, Finnick." She says, being serious for a moment as he reaches down and grabs my hand, intertwining her slight fingers with mine.  
>"Shall we join the party for a swim?" I ask, pulling at my shirt ready to take it off and jump straight into the water.<br>"Well... I feel kind of bad since Johanna has the whole problem with water so I was actually going to hang out with her." She says, biting her lip as if she were feeling bad for leaving me as well.  
>"Oh, all right then. I'll be in the water." I let go of her hand and watch as she goes off to Johanna, her petite feet leaving cute prints in the sand. I bring my shirt up and over my head and run off toward the water.<br>The warm water breaking around my body as I ease more toward the deep side. With the deflated beach ball in hand, I half swim half walk toward Katniss, Gale and Peeta.  
>"Water ball anyone?" I ask, holding up the deflated beach ball. They rush toward me grinning so I assume this means yes. Taking in a deep breath I press my lips to the opening the blow into it. With every breath, the ball expands, finally taking its actual form. When it's done, I put the clasp over it quickly sealing the air inside. "All right, pass it over here!" Yells Katniss as she waves her arms back and forth. I grip the beach ball, wind my hand back and throw it in her direction. Then watch as she catches it and throws it to Gale. I take this brief moment to sneak a peek at Annie and what she's doing with Johanna. I scan the beach and find both of them, laying on top of colourful beach blankets in the sand. Either talking while laying down, or tanning because they're both in their swimsuits with a bottle of spray-on sun screen close by or both. My thoughts are abruptly cut off as I get hit in the head by the beach ball.<br>"Finnick, stop staring. It's getting creepy." Snickers Peeta amongst the crowd of snickers from Katniss and Gale.  
>"She's <em>mine <em>I'm allowed to stare." I state watching as the beach ball floats away and out of reach and further into the depths of the sea. "Now look what you've done. No more water ball for us. Wave goodbye to the beach ball." I say, waving my hand in the direction of the now distant beach ball.  
>"Well we could always go back on shore and find something to do there." Gale says pointing at the beach, not too far away.<br>"That's true, let's head back to the beach." I agree, starting to tread the water beside Peeta, Katniss and Gale. When we approach Annie and Johanna, I whistle at them and get the slight satisfaction watching them jump up to see who did that then Johanna's expression turning sour when she realizes it's me. I wink at her then shake my hair out of the water dripping in my eyes. Annie comes up to me and leaps into my arms. She's done this a lot lately, mostly every time she sees me, so she doesn't even have to tell me she's coming because I'm _always_ ready.  
>"What happened to playing in the water?" Johanna asks, sitting up straight and cocking her head to the side.<br>"Well, lover boy over here" Peeta says, jerking his head toward me "couldn't focus on playing so the ball bounced off his big fat head and floated away."  
>"Ha-ha, somehow that doesn't surprise me. What where you so mesmerized by that you couldn't even catch a beach ball, Finnick?" Johanna asks, laughing because she already knows the answer. I feel the vibrations of Annie giggling in my arms.<br>"Okay okay. Stop picking on Finnick, it's his birthday." Annie interrupts. "And let's face it, we all know he was staring at me. I mean look at me!" She laughs, trying to imitate my sexy face by winking.  
>"Don't try Annie, no one can copy <em>this<em>" I laughed and point to my face as she scowls adorably.  
>"You're mean Finnick."<br>"Yeah yeah tell someone who cares."  
>She squeals in distress and goes running to Gale, "Gaaale! Finnick's being mean to me!" She cries, jumping into his arms to my annoyance.<br>"For shame Finnick, for shame..." He sighs theatrically, hugging her tightly to his chest. Just as I'm about to say something, when we hear a shriek. I turn in surprise and see Katniss sprawled on the sand, Peeta laughing his head off. Suddenly, a devilishly evil, but amazing idea pops into my head. It'll probably be my funeral.  
>"Hey Katniss! Nice bum where you from?" I shout her way, laughing. Peeta's eyes widen for a minute then laughs with me. When I turn my head, I'm granted a questioning glance from Annie, but I wave it off telling her there's nothing to worry about, we're just joking when Katniss says "Kentucky...wanna-" She bites her lip when Annie's confusion turns into rage. I laugh even harder because I know the rest. <em>Kentucky, wanna f*ck me? <em>"Run Katniss, RUN!" I yell at her when Annie goes full force running toward her and tackles her into the ground in a weird hold with Katniss' arm behind her back clearly showing that if Katniss were to make one wrong move, her arm would be snapped. I always admired Annie's skills to do that.  
>"What was that you said, Katniss I couldn't hear you?" Annie yells jokingly (or it seemed jokingly) to Katniss.<br>"KENTUCKY!" She yells right back, her face laughing in the sand. Then I figure I've let them fight for too long, so I saunter up to them and put my hand on Annie's shoulder. She jumps a little at the unexpected touch then turns to me.  
>"Ladies, ladies." I purr and my fingers trail along Annie's shoulder. "No need to fight. And besides, I only have eyes for one of you, then there are eyes for Annie." Annie shoots her head up and her eyes widen with a mix of confusion, anger, hurt and something else I can put my finger on, I soften my amused look because I'm being serious,<br>"I'm totally joking." I say in my most serious tone. Putting my hands out to say I'm just kiddin' around.  
>"Why are you so mean to me?" She gets off Katniss. This looks like it's gonna be a joke gone bad. She puts her hands, one on each of her hips and looks at me accusingly.<br>"Oh come on, Annie. I'm joking. You know I'm joking." I plead. We've been through this numerous  
>times before. I just seem to always take it too far. In every scenario.<br>"Annie really please, you know I love you more than anything" I say again as she refuses to answer me. Then Katniss comes up behind me.  
>"I'll talk to her, you go." She says comfortingly. It wasn't even that big a deal! I do it all the time and she's okay with it! Dear God, what have I done?<p>

* * *

><p>I sit in the sand, my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands, by the volleyball nets at the beach beside Peeta and Gale. I turn to face them and see Peeta staring up at the sky. I stare out into the water with a blank expression. What did I do? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was just joking around, shouldn't she be used to it by now? Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe she doesnt understand. I shouldn't misjudge people like that. Like I always do.<br>"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?" Gale asks, breaking my train of endless questions with no hope of ever finding out the answer.  
>"I'm checking if there is going to be a blue moon tonight." He answers and I'm not sure if he means this literally or not but I remain silent.<br>"What? Blue moon? It's not even night time. Even if it was, the moon isn't blue." I hear Gale question.  
>"A blue moon is just something that never happens. So if there was a blue moon tonight it would explain why all this stuff that <em>never happens <em>is happening." Peeta responds in a tone that I still don't understand. I turn my head to look at Gale and Peeta to see Gale's slightly amused expression, but he tries to conceal it but I know why. He's boasting to himself about hugging Annie. This enrages me more so I swiftly stand up and walk away, ignoring the shouts from Peeta and Gale for me to return. I need to be by myself. I go to the one place I know no one will ever find me untill I want to be found.

* * *

><p>Once I pass the palm trees and open the 'curtain' of leaves I know I'm there. It's a little cave like shelter I found one time when I was roaming around this beach. No one knows it's here except me. I keep some things here just in case I need a place to stay. It turned out to be pretty convenient today. I breathe in a deep sigh and close my eyes to let the sounds move over me and get me to relax. I hear the waves crashing across the rocks, the constant *drip, drip* of drops of water dripping from the cold, rocky ceiling to the rigid floor. My surroundings were quite sinister but the sounds that echoed in it were mundane and constant, it reminded me of happy times. I open my eyes and take in yet another deep breath. "It's gonna be okay." I tell myself, "every thing's gonna work out." I reach over and behind a rock and retain my rope that I left there from previous visits. I tie knots for an undetermined amount of time until my fingers burn from the rope. Throwing the rope aside and burring my face in my hands, I start crying. Crying because I'm an idiot. Crying because Annie shouldn't have to deal with this, with me. Crying because I'm a sensitive dumbass. Crying because I think I've really done it this time. I've lost her. I just sit there and weep. Just when I I think I've cried it all out, I hear footsteps and I go on hyper-alert. Who's there? Who'd ever think to come here? Who else knows this place exists? I squint my eyes to try and see in the dark. Then I see the silhouette of a girl that suddenly becomes familiar.<br>"Annie?" I try and say but it comes out as a hoarse whisper. I wipe my eyes, not wanting her to see that I've been crying but I'm sure it's obvious by the redness of my nose and eyes. "Annie, I'm so sorry please. I'm so sorry you don't know how-" I stop. I don't think me saying sorry a billion times is gonna do anything. I put my face back in my hands. Then I feel a small hand on my back and her presence right beside me.  
>"Finnick," she starts but I know what she's gonna say <em>Finnick it's over<em> I know it. "Finnick?" She asks again and in response I make a weeping noise. "Finnick, stop crying please. I- I didn't mean to- I was- I just." She sighs in frustration. I'd stand up but I don't trust my legs anymore, my knees going weak. I put my hand up to tell her to stop.  
>"I get it, you don't have to say it. I'm an ass. A jerk. I thought you'd know I was joking but... I don't seem to know anything anymore."<br>"Honey," she starts off. She called me honey? That's a good sign. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I freaked out on you for something no one can control." She looked down, almost looking ashamed.  
>"But... Why?" I ask daring to look up from my hands and seeing she's just as upset looking as me.<br>"Earlier, when you and people were in the water, I was talking to Johanna and she... She brought up the hunger games and the Capitol and I just-" her bottom lip trembles trying to hold back tears. But I know she has to get it all out to help her feel better so I prompt her.  
>"You just...?"<br>"I just couldn't handle it." She says, looking up and meeting my gaze. Her amazing, baby blue eyes smoldering me. "So that's why as soon as you came back, I jumped into your arms. I needed you Finnick. Then you went all... _Jerkish_, really. And it made me explode. I just... You know me. Those... Horrible flashbacks."  
>I wrap my arms around her, burring my face in her shoulder."I'm sorry."<br>"I know," she giggles "you've only said it a million times." Then something important occurs to me. I lift my face up and raise my eyebrow.  
>"How did you know where to find me?"<br>She shakes her head "Silly, don't you remember? When we came back from that trip and you helped me collect seashells. I got a big canvas" she says moving her hands to show how the canvas was "I glued them on and made a watery scene. Then I had a freak out or something so you brought me here. You said it was 'a great place to calm down and relax'" she says, trying to imitate my voice. The picture all comes clear now and I remember I did show her this place.  
>"How could I forget?" I smile at her and she returns it. Only hers is much sweeter.<br>"Where is the party now?" I ask suddenly remembering I have one to attend to. I can't help it, when we're together, it's like nothing else matters. There's no other life outside our little perfect one.  
>"They're still at the beach but they're getting tired and I think they want to go home." She says squinching her mouth to one side of her face. "I think you should make an appearance. It is your birthday party." <em>Well, there's another thing I forgot<em>. Then suddenly Annie sees my hands and I realize what she sees. Hands, rope burnt to the point of almost bleeding with the rope tangled in one of them.  
>"We'll talk about this later." She shakes her head in disapproval. She gently takes one of my hands and leads me out the secret cave.<p>

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Peeta grins and brings me into one of those 'man-hugs' where you grab the guy's hand and beat each other's back. "You alright, bud?" And I nod. I was better than alright. <em>Annie still loves me!<em> We all hung out on the beach, burring each other in the sand, swimming in the sea or sitting on blankets and talking. We had hot dogs from the snack bar and watched the sunset go down. After, it was time to say good bye. They all left after I gave them all a hug. Even Gale, no matter how awkward it was. Annie and I walked home hand in hand and when we finally arrived at the porch of our big, victors home she asked me to stay put on the swing bench. Confused I did as she asked and she brought out a book with a silver, curly ribbon tied around it.  
>"What is this?" I ask. This better not be a present. I specifically told everyone <em>not<em> to give me one. Yet.. No one seemed to follow that rule.  
>"Happy Birthday, Finnick." She smiles and hands it over. I take it and gaze over this book. It's grey and black with pretty swirls of designs on it. I look at her with a questioning gaze.<br>"Just open it." She laughs and rolls her eyes. I slide the silver ribbon off and reach over to tie it around her head. She giggles and I continue opening it. It's a photo album of most of our memories together. I smile at put my hand to my face, only to notice wetness on my cheek.  
>"You like it?" She asks, her voice ringing like a bell<br>"I love it," I say, slipping my arm under hers, standing up and scooping her into a big hug, spinning her around then putting her back down. "Best birthday present ever."


End file.
